


[Podfic] Making The Most Of Your Quarter-Life Crisis

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wants more from life, but in the meantime, he'll have a latte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Making The Most Of Your Quarter-Life Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making The Most Of Your Quarter-Life Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9234) by azrielle_jones. 



**Length:** 59:30

**File Size:** 64.4 MB (mp3) | 28.3 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** Dropbox: [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3wxcm8lyzwyjrsx/Making%20The%20Most%20Of%20Your%20Quarter-Life.m4b?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201002241.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201002232.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted February 4th 2010 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/72599.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
